Hiei Kitty Story
by FireNeiko
Summary: (Ratting may change for future chapters) OK so Hiei’s an irresistibly cute kitten, a weird girl has shown up and is wreaking havoc. A new tournament has come up too. Now what else could go wrong? Die-hard Hiei Fan’s this you sould read! CHAPTER 10 is
1. Here We Go…

Hello peoples!! Nice to write to you all again!!! For the first time I am going to wire a YYH fanfic!!! Be proud of me!! ^^ I'm stepping out of my Gundam Wing/Inuyasha world and dedicating a peace of writing to YYH..By the way....YYH is Yu Yu Hakusho.... Hiei gets turned into a cat..Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! -^^- Read.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!!!!!!!! OK!!!!!! So don't sue me because you wouldn't get much money anyway. I'm totally broke... T_T I spent too much on that convention.....  
  
CH. 1 Here We Go.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So..This kid is gonna hang with us for a while..? Is that what your telling me??" Yusuke was confused. Botan had just show up with some little kid on her oar, saying she was going to stay for a while.  
  
"Yes, she is! And if you have a problem with it then you can just FORGET IT! These are special orders from Koenma. She has to stay with you. And to put you a bit at ease, I only suggested put her with YOU is because you had Keiko!!!! She will treat her a HECK of a lot better then YOU!!!!" Botan screeched as she usually did.  
  
"Well could you at least explain WHY she has to stay with me?" The boy was getting inpatient. The twit was just sitting on the paddle thing content as could be. She was farley older then expected, about 14, with brown hair and strange, almost red highlights. She wore ragged close consisting of torn jeans ripped up her thigh and holes in the knees, a dirty red shirt with yet another denim jacket with the arms cut off. Very evident that she had cut them off herself. Around her neck swung a necklace. The chain alone was probably two and a half feet, and at the end of it swung a small black pendent thing. She wore no shoes and sat cross-legged on the oar very tomboy-ish-ly. In her lap sat a small wooden box about the size of a folded chessboard, maybe smaller, and a couple inches thick. The dark brown wood glissaded in the evening sun. Botan had woken him up at like 6 that night to drop off the kid.  
  
"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan scratched once more. This time she meant business.  
  
"No actually I wasn't." Yusuke spoke smoothly.  
  
"Well go figure.what I was TRYING to tell you, before you seemed to fall asleep, is why she's here."  
  
"Why is she here?? She's 14 or something, just make her a sprit detective. Leave me out of it." The boy yawned.  
  
"Tell ya' what, Yusuke, I'm going to give you a break form all my talking and let you figure out for yourself." The young passenger on her oar hopped off and sat cross-legged on the solid ground once more.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I should know her name before I baby sit!!!" Yusuke yelled at the blue haired freak before she was able to totally disappear into the sky. She brought a hand to her mouth and flew back down to earth.  
  
"Her name is Koa Matsionu, and you're going to do more then just baby sit, Yusuke," she gave a halfhearted smile. "She's going to be here for a month."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Yusuke. Hi Botan. Why'd you call me so early?" Keiko came running up to them from the house. By the way, they were in Yusuke's back yard. No place else was appropriate.  
  
"Ok, explanation. Explanation needed now." Yusuke was fuming.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a pain Urimeshi. I won't be much trouble." IT was the first time the girl had spoken. She had a strangely, kind of low voice. For a girl I mean. She was still on the grass on top of her wooden box that was once in her lap, fumbling with the pendent of her necklace. All the while smiling up at them both. "Least, I'll try not to be."  
  
And what did she mean by that??  
  
"Hello everyone." A rich voice from behind them sounded. It was Kurama. Kurama was here too?  
  
"So what's the meaning of all this?" The familiar icy voice of a short fire demon rose. Oh, great.  
  
Hiei jumped off the roof from witch he stood and glared at the young girl on the grass. "And who is this?" Koa sniffed the air and then returned his look with a not so friendly scowl. Then she looked at Kurama. Sniffed some more and gave a wide eye stare, then quickly turned around and continued to fumble wit her necklace. This time more rapidly.  
  
"Botan.Why is everyone here?" Yusuke began to twitch slightly.  
  
"You see," Botan cupped her hand around his ear and whispered, "She needs someone like Keiko to hang around with, but, unfortunately, she needs someone like Hiei or Kurama to keep her under control." Botan withdrew and left a very bewildered Yusuke behind.  
  
"WELL THAT HELPS A LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke was, yet again fuming.  
  
"Calm down, man. If you want I'll fill you in on all the details. Seeing she's not gonnna."  
  
"Fine, What's going on." Yusuke put his hands on his hips and gave her an unfriendly scowl.  
  
"Yusuke, let's go in first. It looks like it's going to rain." Keiko butted in. It did look like a storm. The sky was turning an awful putrid gray and it was getting more humid by the minute.  
  
They all walked inside just as the first drops began to fall. Even Hiei and Kurama came inside. There, Koa flopped down on the living room sofa; you guessed it, crossed legged with her box yet again in her lap.  
  
"It's really nothing you should worry about. Koenma just wants me to stay in the human world for a while, that's all. And since you the only human he knows to well, he sent me to you." She said matter-o-factly, like it was plan logic.  
  
"Why dose he want you here?" Yusuke was confused again.  
  
"I did some bad things in spirit world. That's all."  
  
"So why does this concern us?" Hiei was fed of with her nonsense. He didn't like her much when he lad eyes on her in the yard. He had seen her on wanted posters before, not much of a good sign. And to he's finding, she didn't approve of him either. He also noticed she had seemed almost embarrassed when she had studied Kurama. Suspicion was growing thick.  
  
"Well it's simple really." She gazed, eyes half closed at him. "The people up there don't think much can control me, that is, if I get out of hand. So they got you two to come here as well."  
  
"And what did a mere human child do to get the higherarky so jittery to call onto us?" It was probably colder then he meant it to be, but what can ya' do, its Hiei.  
  
"I told you already. I did bad things in Spirit World.." She seemed to trail off as if holding back on a secret she would soon tell. "Don't underestimate me." She stopped her fumbling with her necklace and placed a hand on the small box lying gingerly in her lap.  
  
"What exactly is you power?" Kurama spoke up.  
  
"Well, you were gonna ask sooner or latter.. might as well be sooner." She seemed to be talking to herself. She took the box from her lap and placed it on the coffee table. Its shinny polish glistened like glass in the rainy atmosphere. She painstakingly opened hit with a loud squeaky of rusty hinges. Everyone leaned in to get a closer look. Hiei looked from outside the huddled bunch, but it was apparent that he was interested. Inside was a dirty, flat, red velvet pillow like thing. Resting on top of it was 3 small stones around the size of mancala stones. Very small. They glistened brighter then the box they were contained, and each was a distinct color. The one on the far left was a deep sea blue, the stone on the opposite end was a fiery crimson, and the one in the middle was a forest green.  
  
"I'll be back. I'm thirsty." Koa strolled off into the bare kitchen and grabbed a glass cup.  
  
"What are these thing?" Hiei pick one up and gazed at it. It was the green one.  
  
With her back to them, Koa shot a warning. "Oh, but what ever you do, DON'T touch the green one!"  
  
"...Oops.." -Hiei  
  
Then there was a blinding flash of light. Like when you try and star into the sun at noon. When it was over everyone stared at the ground in pure shock. Just then, Koa slammed the glass down on the counter with a loud thud, and ran to look around the corner at their stunned expressions. Her jaw dropped to the floor. She marched over (also with loud thuds) ranting, "Now you've done it! You can throw around the blue or red ones all you want but NOT the green!!!!! You could-"  
  
She was stopped short when she slapped her hands over her own mouth as she gazed at the floor the others were staring at. Her hand rose to hold her temple as if a headache the size of Houston had suddenly struck, which it very well might have, and shook her head repeatedly.  
  
"Earthy Magic, help us all." she whined.  
  
On the ground was a small black kitten, no longer then a half a foot, with a strand third eye in its furry forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
End-O-Ch. 1  
  
A/N: How do you like it????? If you want a hint about the next chapter *CoughCoughstephanieCough* you can forget it!!! Because I already ruined this chapter by telling everyone that I was going to turn Hiei into a cat. So you're not getting anything else from me!!! :P You can just rot in bewilderment until the next chapter is done. *CoughCoughstephanieCough* Unless you torture me in you own stories or something worse!!! ...... I shouldn't have said that.......  
Fire~Neiko=^:~=  
  
By the way this is going to be a very LONG story. Just letting u know. If you can't cope with my inability to write fast then I suggest you stick to my one-shot-stories. Ok ja. -^ ~- 


	2. Gems, Gems, The World Will Come 2 An End

I'm so sorry I couldn't get this up very fast. Gomenoshi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I when on vacation to Schlitterbahn. It's so cool there! ^^ For those of you who don't know what Schlitterbahn is, it's the best water park in the US. It's great!! I also had trouble getting this chapter because this is the first fic I've ever posted on this site and I was confused. Like my best friend would say I was Confuzzled. No that is not a word. But as you can see, I got this up, I had to call my friend before I ever got this thing ready. OK you've probably had enough of my personal life. You can read now.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't YYH. You still wont get any money from me. And I'm still broke. And I'm still rambling on and on and on.... I'll stop now..  
  
Ch.2 Gems, Gem, The World Will Come 2 An End  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What....have you done to him??" Everyone was speechless. Kurama was able to stutter one sentence but that was about it.  
  
"He took it upon himself!!!" Koa was stuck to biting her fingernails. This had happened several times before. She had frequently used her opponent's curiosity to prove their weakness in this.. strange technique. She used it often on her enemies that had proven to be too strong for her to face head on.  
  
"YOU TURNNED HIM INTO A FREACKIN' CAT AND YOU BLAM IT ALL ON HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke boomed. Obviously not amused.  
  
"Well..." She couldn't think of an excuse. "I told you guys not to touch the green one!!" She picked him up and cradled Hiei in her arms. He responded with a fierce swipe at her face, a very loud hiss and dropped to the floor once more. "If you had held it yesterday you would have been fine!!! A tail maybe, but you would have been fine!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He was, actually, rather cute. He looked strange though. It was like he had only gotten half way through his transformation. He was jet black, of course, his spiky hair, strangely enough, kind of stayed like it had when he was human, or should I say demon. His cloths had sort of shrunk too. They looked odd, his bandages over his right arm had fallen off, but the bandage over his third eye had shrunk into a sort of mini size for his now mini jagon eye. But it was also, on the floor. His normal black robes were still draped in the usual fashion, and his white scarf looked very cute. (What can I say!! It's a little mini cute Hiei kitten!! How can I resist....) His almond shaped eyes still held the fiery rage they did before. Still a bloody crimson. But he was very cute.  
  
"There must be something you can do." Botan looked over Koa's shoulder. "He can't stay like this forever.  
  
Hiei kitty looked around at them, bewildered and confused.  
  
Then Koa heard something. 'When did everyone get so tall?' It was a cold voice.  
  
"We didn't get tall, you got small." Koa replied.  
  
"Who are you talking to Koa?" Keiko asked, looking worried.  
  
"Hiei. Who else. He asked why every one got so tall. Didn't you hear him?" She also looked worried.  
  
"No. He just meowed, dear." Botan told her.  
  
It hit her like several hungry cats were thrown on top of her. "I'm the only one who can hear you, aren't I?" She asked kneeling down by the kitten. "Botan, do you have a mirror?" She asked half turning around. Botan handed her her little pocket mirror. Koa held it in front of Hiei so he could see his reflection.  
  
'What the hell happened.' He growled and his hair- fur bristled. He was trying his hardest to stay calm but it was pretty obvious that he was panicked.  
  
"When you touched the Earth stone... You got turned into a kitten." Koa said sheepishly.  
  
"Could you explain what has happened here?" Kurama found the courage to speak again. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A long time ago, I bought these stone's in spirit world." They had all gathered into the living room as Koa began to explain. " The blue one is water, the red one is fire, and the green one is Earth. The Earth as you have seen, turns any person into any animal its user wishes. The fire is able to create flames hot enough to melt solid stone and can catch fire to anything, even water. The water stone can control any form of water. When used, it can manipulate water into any way I wish. I use it most often." Koa gestured to Hiei. "You friend just touched the earth at the wrong time."  
  
"And how is that?" Yusuke asked skeptical. He didn't like this girl much any more. She had turned his friend into a cat. Not a good trait to have.  
  
"The extent of one's transformation depends on the phases of the moon. Let's see now, what day is it?"  
  
"Friday."  
  
She held out her hand and a small pocket sized book appeared in her palm. She thumbed through it, stopped at a page, and then gave a loud moan. "Today was a new moon, and on a Friday too, man!" She groaned some more.  
  
"What exactly happens on a Friday new moon?" Kurama asked, still a little confused.  
  
What it means is, Hiei here underwent a partial transformation." she paused. "And he can't get back to normal-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
End-O-Ch. 2  
  
A/N: Do you like it now??? Suspense! I still wont give you a hint on the next chapter though. So don't try to get it out of me because you ant gettin' it! Sorry everyone, but I don't want to give the entire thing away. Sorry it was such a short chapter too. Gomen noshi!!! ~_~() Next Chapter: 'Kitty Kitty Lost and Found' JA!!!! Fire~Neiko=^:~= 


	3. Kitty Kitty Lost And Found

HELLO!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 3 whoho! This is probably the farthest I've ever gotten on any of my stories over a week. Wow.. Read! Please review by the way! I've only gotten about 4 review for this story and If I don't have a few more by chapter 5 I might stop this fic for lack of readers. JUST LETTIN' YA' KNOW!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Ch. 3 Kitty Kitty Lost and Found  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei gazed at Koa, scared stiff. Then fell off the coffee table with a loud thump.  
  
Everyone: *Blink Blink*  
  
"Well that was a nice interruption." Koa took another sip of tea. Oh, yes there was tea now. "What I was saying was, he can't turn back to normal until the next full moon on a Friday. Which is like two months from now." She gestured to her little book. "And by then I might not have enough magic yet."  
  
"Enough magic?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yes. You see." She held the small black pendent that hung lose around her neck. "I absorb spirit energy from the souls around me, only small increments though, with this. It's called 'The Stone of Souls'."  
  
"I've herd of that item." Kurama seemed worried about the bizarre weapon. "It is said that it was a gem bewitched so it would absorb ones entire soul to obtain energy. How can a mere child, human nonetheless, possible keep it from devouring souls?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to never!" Koa snapped, and held tightly to the black stone.  
  
On her harsh note, Hiei went darting under the table and out the open back door.  
  
"No! If you get to far you'll." Her voice was drowned out by the pounding rain as she dashed out after him.  
  
"When had became a cat, maybe he got skittish like one too?" Keiko suggested with a shrug.  
  
"After her!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'You're saying I can't get back to normal?!' Koa could hear Hiei in her head. He was ranting as he was running. With his catty form he still obtain his frantic speed.  
  
"I didn't say never!!" Koa yelled back. She was miraculously able to stay a good five feet behind him. "And you should know. If you get to far from the Stone of Souls your transformation becomes permanent!"  
  
Hiei stopped dead in his furry track, allowing Koa to pass him up, trip, and fall face first into the fresh mud.  
  
'How far?' Hiei asked with an icy voice once she had sat up.  
  
"If you leave a radios of five yards it becomes permanent." Koa panted.  
  
'I hate you.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that all about?" Yusuke said as he thru a towel at Koa and a squirming kitten in her lap. It fell on Hiei's head and he immediately stopped and got tangled in the sheet. Kittens.  
  
"If he get too far from me his form will become permanent." She explained while unwrapping the towel from the small cat.  
  
'That's not what you said to me.'  
  
"Shut up, this does not to concern you." She hissed in his large ear.  
  
'Yes it does!' he hissed back.  
  
"You think you ought to change your close? You'll get cold tonight." Keiko asked her. Seeing her pointing finger, Koa looked at her own rags that hung limp from her body. Her dirty red shirt had taken a dark color, as well as her denim genes and jacket.  
  
"Yeah you're right." She got up to fallow Keiko into a room off in the back of the house. "Come on Hiei. You can't get too far remember." Even through his black fur it looked like he blushed. He looked at the floor impatiently, then fallowed. His head still bowed.  
  
In the back room, Koa had made him sit under a blanket. Even if he was a kitty he still didn't get a peep show. She stripped her usual garments and dawned a big t-shirt that was about 4 sizes too big for Yusuke, and a pair of large sleep shorts. They fit pretty well but the shirt was so long that you could barley tell she had any shorts on at all. A strange look, but she was tiered, so who cares. She didn't.  
  
"Ok, Hiei, lets go." Koa lifted the blanket from his head and picked him up gingerly in her arms. She didn't want another scratch like the one she got from him earlier. He attacked her when she tried to carry him from the woods before. It was a very deep cut. Considering it came from just a kitten. It hurt like hell that was for sure.  
  
'Why do you insist on caring me? It's very annoying.' Hiei asked, rather bitterly.  
  
"Because you can't walk very well on your own. That's why." She responded.  
  
"Koa, how come you can hear Hiei and the rest of us can't? Can all cats talk to you?" Keiko asked upon haring her talk to herself. Well supposable talk to herself.  
  
"It's because I made him this way. Sort of. I sort of programmed the stone to turn the next victim into a cute little kitten. It was his own fault that he's this way! If he hadn't touched that thing then we would all be in a lot better mood!!!" Koa ranted. Hiei scratched her again and ran off into the living room with the rest of the guys. "Don't get too far!" she yelled out after him. He said nothing in return.  
  
He had a slightly hard time getting used to the four legged walk thing. He would walk a little ways, trip on a rug or his own paws, and fall on his flank of his face. Sometimes both. He would do a little roll and he would land on his tail. Which he would twitch angrily. Bottom line. He didn't like being a cat. It was plan and simple.  
  
Keiko and Koa came back into the living room behind Hiei, who was having a hard time getting onto the couch. Hw scratched lines into the cloth when he tried to get on. He hadn't quite figured out how to jump yet. He finally gave up and allowed Kurama to pick him up and place him on a pillow beside him.  
  
"You had other gems Koa." Yusuke butted in. Also changing the subject. "What do they do?"  
  
"The blue one controls water and the red one reviles flames. I've already told you." She said and made a grab for the wooden box the buffoon was waving around. She caught it, and opened it once more. Hiei went dodging behind the fox boy. He didn't want to get any closer to that thing then necessary. "If you insist on be obnoxious, I'll show you."  
  
She took the blue water gem from its place in the beautifully polished box and held it between her right middle and index finger. Then she aggressively slapped it onto her free wrist. She held it there for a few seconds and them removed her hand. The gem did not move with it. It had imbedded itself into her left wrist. Like a symbol of some ancient culture. Keiko muttered a quiet 'Ewww.' but it was almost too silent to hear.  
  
Koa then proceeded to the kitchen where she turned on the facet full blast.  
  
"Now, time for some magic."  
  
End-O-Ch. 3  
  
A/N: This chapter took sooooooooooo long to finish. But it's FINALY done! ^^ I'm so happy. As of now I'm in my hotel room in Austin typing on my laptop ant about 2 in the morning. This is normal for me if you don't know me very well. Jest a little info on your author. Just thought you should know. I actually wrote a whole freakin' outline for this story so I wouldn't forget anything. And I have discovered that this is going to be one HECK of a long story. The whole Kitty crisis is only about a forth of the entire story. So I've got a looooooootttttt of writing I got to go do. It's 2:07 as of now and I'm going to go ahead and start chapter 4. So I'm going to shut up and leave now. Bye!!! Keep reading!!! And REVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've only gotten like 4 reviews for this thing... Ok I'm really leaving now. Bye!  
Fire~Neiko=^:~= 


	4. Magic Show

I am so sorry this took so long to post!!! So I'll just shut up and let you read..  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN THIS FREAKIN' SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!! I really really really like it but that doesn't mean I own it. I have also forgotten to say this: Koa IS mine. I just wanted to say that much. You can read now..  
  
Ch. 4 Magic Show  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now, time fore so magic."  
  
Koa held out her jeweled hand towards the running sink and trailed it over her head. Amazingly the trial of water fallowed. It ran in a long spout above her like it was running in an invisible tub. She swung her hand towards the window were the plants sat in there taricata pots and proceeded to water them. Everyone stood dumbfounded. It was rather creepy really. The water wound around like some kind of strange serpent. Koa flung a tine show at a cowering cat and he proceeded to scramble up the back of the couch on escape. She had had her fun and directed the spouts of water back to the basin of the sink and turned off the water.  
  
"Tada." She said boringly.  
  
"Wow, Koa that's really neat!" Botan praised. "Where did you get these again?"  
  
"I bought them in spirit world a long time ago."  
  
"And what about the 'Stone of Soul's', Hum? Where did you ever get that?' A newly familiar voice pondered. She ignored it.  
  
"Ok guys. That's it. It's almost midnight! It's time for you to go home!" Yusuke demanded. Then remembered the sudden problem. "Oh, that's right you can't leave.*point's at Hiei* . and you'll probably stay too.. *points at Kurama* .. And, Botan You'll want to stay to keep an eye on things... And then you...*point's at Keiko*." He summed up with mediocre strategy. "Do we have enough rooms?" He looked at Keiko who had been at this house more then himself because he was always off at tournaments or training or something like that.  
  
Keiko counted in her head, a lot faster then Yusuke I might add, and then nodded. "If someone sleeps on the couch and you set up the extra bed in your room, yeah I think that'll be enough."  
  
The house having only two bedrooms that was the only way.  
  
As it turned out, Koa offered to tack the couch, she said that closed rooms made her uncomfortable anyway, so Hiei had to sleep on a pillow beside her seeing as he couldn't get too far from her. Keiko and Botan got the extra room and Kurama slept in the extra fold-up bed in Yusuke's room.  
  
Hiei had put up quit a fuss that night. He was not about to sleep on the same couch with Koa and if it could be helped he wouldn't sleep with in five yards of her. But unfortunately that was unavoidable.  
  
IT was around one in the morning now. And Hiei wasn't about to go to sleep either. Koa had fallen asleep earlier but he wasn't quit sure when. He had been lost in his thoughts before he bothered to acknowledge her sleeping form.  
  
Why had he been so stupid?! In his years in contacted with humans such as Yusuke, had he let his control slip? Normally he wouldn't have been so curious. Or he would at least try and mask his curiosity. Others knowledge is your own weakness. That is what he had always remembered. He didn't remember who thought it to him, he just knew it was important and to never forget it. He probably taught it to himself. It is what he had done for so long.  
  
He looked up at his captor in complete loathing. He knew she was no good from the start. He remembered now that he had seen her on wanted posters all around spirit world. Something about mass distraction and that sort of thing. It was probably true too. He figured that she had the power to do so, seeing as she made a total mockery of one of the strongest demons. He didn't like the fact that she was so conferrable in showing off her powers. It was the sign of arrogance. He didn't like it. He had half a mind to just walk off and stay at the 5-yard mark if it would get him away from this mad lunatic. It was also apparent that she found amusement in his frustration. This he didn't like one bit. He rarely got made fun of and when he did he could kill all who had. But like this it put him in a vulnerable spot. He hated feeling vulnerable.  
  
It was embarrassingly apparent that the cat side of him was beginning to show its colors. He felt more skittish and curious buy the moment. He showed emotion in more definite high's then previous encounters. Yes he had taken this into considerate thought. He also seemed to talk a lot more. He was in fact rather puzzled in how he could speak and only she would hear. He was so disoriented in this stage that he couldn't even tell if he was thinking to himself inside his head or if he was talking out loud! This situation left him in at a complete blank. All he understood was that when he talked out loud, well at least he was trying his best to, only Koa could hear him in an un-understandable dialect while all the others heard only meow's, evidently.  
  
He pondered the situation for a good half-hour longer until he had thought his way into a corner and couldn't get his kitten self out. He was very confused at this point and finally decided to sleep on it. He dosed off on the fluffy pillow and finally did fall asleep, purring slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Koa, rise and shine." Someone whispered in the girl's ear. She woke unwillingly but didn't open her eyes. She left it to her other senses to tell her of her surroundings.  
  
She smelled old coffee, obviously a very cheap brand because is smelled horrible even if it didn't reck of burning java. She could smell nothing else, for the coffee was too overpowering.  
  
She felt around with her feet that told her she was still wrapped in that warm blanket, and then she immediately felt very cold when it was ripped from her.  
  
"HEY!!" she yelled but only seceded in having to open her eyes and suffer the consciences of the blinding morning light. She quickly closed them again and laid a hand gingerly over them.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked Botan, who was waving her sheet in her arms.  
  
"Come one sleepy head. It's almost noon! We thought the burning coffee would wake you up, either that or we would have bother you 'till you did." Botan told her in a bubbly voice. This girl was beginning to get the slightest bit annoying. She had been this way the whole trip from spirit world. She was actually hoping that she would have left the night before, but, yet again, Koa was wrong.  
  
She got up and as she threw her legs off the couch, her feet landed on Hiei's pillow. "Oh, gomen, Hiei." she stiffed a yawn. When he didn't answer with some smart-ass remark, she automatically became curious. "Hiei?"  
  
When she looked down to see he wasn't there, she started to panic.  
  
"Where'd the cat go?!"  
  
"I'm right here stupid ningen." He yowled from behind.some one. Koa couldn't tell were he had gone. She gazed around the room hoping to catch a glimpse of him within the 5-yard mark, and finally laid eyes on his silky black tail behind Kurama (who happened to be wearing a very pain and surprised look), who was in turn, within the 5 yards.  
  
"What's with you Kurama?"  
  
The next second explained all, as Hiei jumped up to scramble to his shoulder, where he now perched. Scratching the fox all the way up in the pareses.  
  
"He's practicing." was all the bishonen was able to say.  
  
Before even Yusuke could even laugh at Hiei's pathetic attempt, a loud yell interrupted.  
  
"MATSIONU!!!!!!! GET OUT HERE NOW!!!!! I know you're in there!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh good God, NO! Not now!!!! Why'd he have to show up now of all times!?!?!?!?!" Koa all but yelled as she scrambled around the living room looking for her box of gems.  
  
She found Yusuke sitting on it, pushed him off. He, eventually, landed square on his butt ranting the whole fall down. She immediately threw the top off the small chest and slapped all three gems into her wrist. They shined in the new found sunlight; all three in a neat row one right after the other. "I sure as hell hope this works." She told herself out loud. 'I've never used all three at once before.'  
  
"Ok, guy's. Get ready for a fight!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
End-O-Ch. 4  
  
A/N: I am so sorry this chapter took so long!!!! I really didn't mean to tack this long I swear!!!!!!! I've been having computer problems, plus the fact that I got stuck for nearly a week at one point in this chapter. I was kinda curious as to how a dilly would react among the reviewers. But I only got one more review out of it.. T_T Oh, well... I will try and get the 5th chapter up a LOT faster then this one, again I am so sorry!!!!! Gomen noshi!! Gomen noshi!! Gomen noshi!! Gomen noshi!! Gomen noshi!! Gomen noshi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I would like to thank all of you who ARE reviewing; you comments mean so much to me!!! *Hugs all reviewers* YOU GUY MEAN SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!! But I am serious, if I don't get more reviews by the end of ch. 5 I'm thinking about stopping this fic for lack of an audience. I'm SO SORRY ALL OF YOU WHO DO READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I do stop this fic, and you still want to keep reading it, I'll send it to you thru email if you want, but I wont post it on Fanfiction.net. I'll try and get the next chapter to be REALLY long to make up for the dilly, I PROMISE!!! Thank you all so much!!!!! I love you all!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fire~Neiko=^:~= 


	5. CH 5 When HE Showed Up

This very well might be a story I can finish!! I waited a little bit to post this hoping I'd make some kind of a cliffhanger, I don't know if I did though. O-well!!  
  
Read on! Oh, Worshiped Reading One(s)!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 5- When HE Showed Up  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"A What!?!?" Botan shrieked, looking very flustered.  
  
"Just shut up and move." Koa forced her out the back door.  
  
"Hey! Your not Matsionu!!!" a rather large demon spat at the ferry Girl. She all but melted out of fear.  
  
The demon was not to friendly looking as it stared her down from the edge of the woods outside the perimeter of the yard. There was no fence, as a result of an 'accident' when Yusuke and Kuwabara discovered what they could demolish with a drivable lawn mower. Of course they would never admit it, for they didn't what to have to pay the landlord the $68 worth of damage. As expected, it was never fixed.  
  
"Oh, shut your case, I'm right here!!!" Koa yelled back as she came out of the house fallowed by the rest of the Rekai Tantei. " What do you want?"  
  
The demon growled upon seeing her entrance. The Spicks running down his back standing on end. This demon would almost look human if it weren't for the spicks and long tail. HE was dressed in an old trench coat. "Boss wants it now." Going strait to the point.  
  
"Well 'boss' can't have it know!! I have some things to tack care of." Koa steeped up in front of the group, after handing Hiei over to Kurama. IT was almost as a sigh of leadership. She didn't want to get the others caught up in her own troubles.  
  
"And what am I suppose to tell him? That Matsionu wasn't feeling up to it?" he asked mockingly as he flicked his tail back and forth obviously irritated.  
  
"No," she countered, "Your suppose to say, 'That damn Koa girl got in trouble again and she can't do it for another month." She pointed at her self and gave him a childish smile. This obviously explained her predicament.  
  
"He'll have your head if you don't come back soon."  
  
"He'll have my head both ways. You know he doesn't like me." Her smile turned into that of satisfaction.  
  
The demon growled once again and glanced at the pendent swinging around her as she moved around like and exited child. Now this demon wasn't the sharpest knife in the draw, and he knew it, but he did understand that that necklace was the cause of all his troubles. Maybe if he just.  
  
The demon made a sharp movement, which took Koa off guard. He wasn't really going to attack was he?? No he couldn't with out orders. That's they way this breed worked. They were given orders, like in a pack of wolves. If he were told he could attack, Yusuke would be homeless by now.  
  
She suddenly sensed something speeding towards her. She had to move quickly, for she had now caught the distinct sent of metal. Koa in turn made a sharp dough to the left. Forgetting the others behind her, but only for mere seconds.  
  
With out turning around for sack of time she yelled out to her, "Keiko Duck!!"  
  
And she did. Imbedded in the wood of the house was a long knife where her head had once been. Before able to process what had happened Koa shouted out again. "Everyone! Get out of the way! And watch for knives!!"  
  
The group scattered upon her word, much to Yusuke's disliking. He could see her talking to that weird demon but he couldn't hear them anymore. His hand's tightened into fists as he spoke. "Why I outa'." he was cut short when Kurama placed a firm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"This isn't your battle to be fought." Yusuke soon calmed down. "Well she better get fightin' soon or there's gonna be trouble."  
  
Another on spur of knives came hurtling towards her, but she was able to dough easily enough. She couldn't smell the others down wind; good they had gotten out of the way. As soon as the thought left her mind, she felt yet another knife head for her. This time, heading for her chest. She didn't have time to dough this one...  
  
.. Well this is it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He knew she couldn't last long. HE was proud of himself for getting the all mighty Koa Matsionu in a tricky situation like this. She didn't notice the true purpose of his shower of sharp objects was to only get a good look at her wrist, and to tier her out as well.  
  
He knew out of experience that she wouldn't attack with all three gems. The power would swallow her whole. Muck like the Dragon of Darkness was said to. She would only where the three at a time when she had nowhere else to put them, or just for intimidation. It seemed to work well, too. Now was a perfect time to get her off guard. Limit her time. He'd threaten one of her friends again with another knife for the head trick. Then while she worried about their well-being, he throw one at her pendent. Destroying it as well as her.  
  
Perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oh.now she understood. That damned guy wasn't after anything but the Stone of Souls. This would be easier then she first thought. She'd just let him think he was winning.  
  
The knife was only seconds away, Koa wore a surprised look, though of course she wasn't, and lightly snapped her fingers.  
  
It was all over.  
  
"Uh uh. No touchy." She said, yet again, child like."  
  
"Bu-But.. What did you do!?!?! You're not supposed to be able to use all three at once!!" The demon spat. This wasn't supposed to happen! Once you got an open shot at her stone it was all suppose to be over!!  
  
"I didn't use all three. I only used the fire." A faint red glow suddenly started to appear around her, like a big hazy red bubble. At the edge of it, the blade hung. IT never made it any where near her flesh. He had failed. "Oh, don't look so surprised! It's just a force field for God's sake!! Don't get so down on yourself!!!" She gave the demon a knowing smile.  
  
"What are your conditions?" he mumbled. Obviously not to enthusiastic in the fact that he'd lost.  
  
"Why don't I cut a deal with ya'? Why don't we hold a tournament instead of an all out brawl!! Teams of..umm.5 agent us and whe-if I win, I'm off the hook!" She asked.  
  
"What's in it for us?" he replied bluntly.  
  
"You, um.. You,.. Get to show off in front of boss!!" she obviously pulled up out of nowhere. "Come on! You know he's looking for a replacement in the pack. He's not going to last much longer."  
  
The demon thought about this for a minute. It might suit well with the boss.  
  
"How about.you give me four weeks to get me up a team, and we hold it on your turf? Who ever wins on your side get to be leader when The big man kicks the bucket, and if I win, I'm off the hook. Savvy?" Koa held out her hand to shack.  
  
He waited a second and reluctantly slapped it instead, for fear of, quit frankly, touching her. "Savvy."  
  
"K!! See ya in a month!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm giving you 3 weeks." He called back to her as he headed back into the woods, and most likely back to Makai.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled back in disagreement, but he was already gone. She turned around and walked slowly back to the house, fuming.  
  
"Awww man, how in the hell am I suppose to find a team in less then a month?!?!!?!" she squeaked.  
  
"Ah hem." Yusuke coughed loudly.  
  
"Ohhhhhh Ya!!!!!!" Maybe this would be fun after all. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
End-O-Ch. 5  
  
A/N: I am so sorry this chapter was sooooooooooo short. IT just seemed like the perfect place to stop. I'm sorry. I'll try to make chapter 6 longer. I'm so sorry!!!!!! But Ha! I'm getting faster with the posting!!!!! BTW school is drawing closer so I am reluctant to say that posting fiction is going to become increasingly more difficult. First of all I almost had to beat my father off with a stick to get my hands on the computer to post this chapter, so I have no Earthly idea how I'm going to post things with out him standing over my shoulder wanting to computer back. His is right now in fact!! Say HI to all the fans Dad!!!  
  
F~N's Dad: Hi!!!  
  
That's dad 4 ya.... Well I think I might update the first 4 chapters before I post chapter 7. I don't know yet. I'll tell all of you when school starts so you wont be hanging around thinking I'm at school when I still have precious few weeks left of summer to write!!! C~Ya!! R/R PLEZ!! F~N -^~- 


	6. Dicision

Hi every one! I just realized I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter. Gomen. I'll put it on this one though, don't worry. Read.  
  
F~N -^~- (BTW Ya like my new signature?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 6 Decision  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh yeah.......I completely forgot." Koa padded over to the now exposed bunch of people. A few of them looking quite frightened. "Are you OK Keiko? He didn't hurt you, did he?" She gently patted her on the head.  
  
"N-No." the girl stuttered. "I'm-m fine."  
  
"Well good. I was afraid he'd do that. Using you guys to distract me. I'm sorry. But don't worry!!" Koa gave a very strange and broad grin. "I'll kick his ass in the tournament!!" I hope this works. If they don't agree I'm dead for sure! "You guys are going to have so much fun!" She waved at the four members of the Rekai Tantei, silently praying.  
  
"Who said were going to help you?" Yusuke asked rather coldly. He didn't like this.  
  
"Well.I was wondering..." She pocked her fingers together. "Since I can't have Hiei to far from me, AND the Rekai want me with you guys, AND I only have less then a month to get together a team.. that, maybe, perhaps, you could be my team???" her voice dripped with sugar.  
  
Everyone was silent and the girl continued her pleading. Botan turned to the head of the Rekai Tantei and whispered, "I did leave her in YOUR charge." But Yusuke ignored her as he listened to the beggar.  
  
"Fine!! If you all going to be heartless basterd, I'll just leave!!!!!!" her hands balled into fisted. "I'll just go get killed all by *myself*!" And she marched off towards the woods. She didn't need *them*! She didn't need *anyone*! She had lived all 100 years of her life alone and she could live another 3 weeks alone.  
  
She knew she would die in this fight. She knew it from the very beginning. And if she didn't die in battle.she would......  
  
All the sudden she felt a tug at the back of her pants leg. She ignored it and continued walking. Then it tugged harder. This time she stopped.  
  
"I can't have you leave. I don't want to stay like this FOREVER!!" and with that the cat nimbly jumped onto her shoulder and sat.  
  
"..Thank you." she muttered. But she meant it all the same. At least she would have one to carry her away. when the time came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
End-O-Ch. 5 ~*~ Sorry it was soooo sort. I'm getting bad about that. School is going to start in about 2 days so I'm sorry to say updates are going to be slow now. Gomennoshi. But don't worry it doesn't mean a complete stop of updates, there just not going to come in as often.  
  
Oh, BTW. The "At least she would have one to carry her away" thing is not what you think so don't think that.  
  
Thank u! And plez review.  
  
Love ya' all!  
  
F~N -^~- 


	7. Reprcussions

HELLO LOYAL FANS!!! I'm finally back from the grave. I am so sorry! School has now started and I like most of my teachers, except Mr. Oliver........ Die worthless being DIE! *cough cough* Well, I REALLY like my Speech class. It's a lot of fun. It's really more like Theater Art's than speech...We've only actually done 2 speeches. Another reason why I haven't updated is that I'm working on other fictions. I started this original work that I'll post on FP.net but I'll do that once I actually get a chapters worth written. WELL ON WORD TO FICTION LAND!!  
  
F~N -^~-  
  
P.S.: I'm also going to re-write all the chapters up to now b/c they all suck.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 7 Repercussions  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yusuke, are you sure it's ok to just let her go like that? I mean she said she was going to get *killed*." Keiko told him. He didn't tack his eyes off the retreating form.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. If you *really* needs us she'll come back." He turned to Kurama, "What about Hiei? What do you think?"  
  
The fox was quick to answer. "He'll be fine if he stays with her. Once he gets back to normal he'll come back."  
  
"Good. OK then."  
  
"What! You're just going to let her go like that!?" Keiko yelled at him as he retreated back into the house.  
  
"I'm not going into some stupid tournament for some girl I don't even vaguely like, so SHE won't have to get her ass kicked all alone!"  
  
Botan gave him a sharp look and shook her head. "I've got to go. I'm being called. I hope you've grown a heart by the time I get back!" and the grim ripper flew off.  
  
A theroly annoyed Yusuke went into the living room and flopped down on the couch. It was much to early to be giving explanations, which Keiko would soon beat out of him if he didn't fall asleep fast. If there was one thing Keiko wouldn't do it was waking him up. So that's what he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke yawned and stretched as he got up from the floor. HE had rolled off the sofa while he slept. When her open his eye's, reluctantly I might add, he was greeted by the people he REALLY didn't want to see. Keiko and Botan where hovering over him like two VERY angry wasps ready for the kill. Which they probably were.  
  
Here it comes.  
  
"WHY DID YOU MAKE HER LEAVE!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Keiko scolded as she whammed a pillow into his face. It seemed to hit too hard to be a pillow, but it was a pillow nonetheless, the force behind it made it seem like a pillow sack full of lead bricks.  
  
"I TRUSTED HER IN *YOUR* CARE!!!" Botan hit him with an equally hard pillow, that one just might have been a bag of lead bricks.  
  
Kurama gave out a slight laugh form the corner of the room. This would end out amusing.  
  
"WHAT!? So I sent her pacing BIG DEAL!"  
  
"It is a big deal you lug head!! I sent Koa to you to be under YOUR responsibility and then you let her go wondering off into Makai with a Jaganshi MURDERER who is currently a kitten, so they can all get killed in some tournament that is not registered to even be legally held!! Do you know how many regulations you've blown to smithereens just by letting her out of your house hold!?!" Botan smashed another pillow into his face before he could say anything more.  
  
"HEY! That's not true. Hiei is NOT a murderer!" he yelled at the blue haired ferry girl through the pillow.  
  
Keiko through the pillow off his head and grabbed him by the caller. "You bring her back, Yusuke! You had no right to say that to her! Of course you'll help her! Who are *you* to back down from a fight?!" That struck a cord.  
  
"WHAT!? You think I blew her off just because I'm lazy, well think again. That girl was giving me some really bad vibes. There's something wrong with her I can feel it, and I know out of experience that feeling doesn't have a good out come. I don't want anyone hurt!" Keiko's hands dropped from their tight grasp on his shirt. " Yeah their something really wrong with that kid." He continued. "I couldn't sense any youki OR reiki around her at all, there's nothing. She's empty."  
  
Botan said, "Well she is a human, she must not have much spirit power."  
  
The boy glared at her. "Could you get any more dense? Do you *really* think a 14 year old human girl could turn a demon like Hiei into a kitten if she didn't have any spirit power? And how many humans have you heard of that sneak INTO Makai and do 'Bad Things' to the extent that the HEAD HONCHO of Rekai has to send her to the Ningenkai as punishment?" Now it was Kurama's turn to have his cord struck.  
  
That's right. They didn't know anything about this supposable 'Human' girl who turned the legendary Forbidden Child into a kitten. And then they let her tack Hiei with her until she could turn him back. Kurama knew, even with out him having to tell him, that Hiei was in a vulnerable position. He disliked depending on anyone almost as much as he hated having to stay near some one. He would have to be around her a lot if he couldn't even got farther than five yards. And he had to stay by her for two months.  
  
The point of the matter was...  
  
They just let a total stranger tack his best friend away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
End-O-Ch. 7 ~*~ So sorry it took so long. I'm off to write chapter 8 so you won't yell at me!! F~N-^~- 


	8. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

(A.N.: Sorry its so sort I'll try and make it longer I swear.) F~N-^~-  
  
Disclaimer- No mine. No Sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 8 WHAT DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where is the portal to Makai?" The once demon asked, perched on the strangers shoulder reeling for her answer.  
  
"Like I'd tell you..." was her firm reply. She had walked far into the back wood and had been wasting in the silence that the two were creating. Neither wanted to talk.  
  
"How dare they put me down like that! That stupid little human punk better watch it. He might lose his head soon, if I have anything to do with it."  
  
"You do realize I can hear you." the little, black, oh so annoying cat told her.  
  
"Nani...?"  
  
"You're mumbling something about a human punk. I can hear you with these ears." Hiei allowed his cute ears to twitch slightly. "You're are mad at Yusuke, are you not? He has good reasons."  
  
"FOR WHAT!?!?! Letting me down!?!?!?!?!" Koa fumed.  
  
"And how is he letting you down when he allows you to go off into your homeland, alone, to tack care of unfinished business? He has power over you because Rekai *allowed* him to have power over you because of what you've done." Now the cat was getting annoyed. This fool just wouldn't listen.  
  
"That stupid ningen. Letin' me die all alone." Koa ignored the cat. Instead she flopped down on the mossy ground under the large looming branches of a magnificently gigantic tree.  
  
Hiei remained silent... For a little while. "So where is Makai? I thought we were going to see some 'friends' of yours."  
  
"Why are you so talkative all of the sudden? From what I gather you never talked much at all." She raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"... Its this body...It bugs me." Well that was rather obvious. Koa merely huffed and leaned back ageist the protective tree.  
  
"We're in makai. Can't you tell?"  
  
"Come again..."  
  
"We - are - in - makai. I made the transfer over when we passed through the trees." She responded, allowing the sound of irritation to creep into her voice.  
  
"When? How did I not notice?" the cat looked around, "And wher- JUST what do you think you are doing!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End-O-Chapter 8 ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: So sorry I just had to stop there and put in a cliffhanger. It was the perfect place gomen mina-san. I'm going to go to chapter 9 now so don't worry. And FYI I'm going to be working on other fictions a little bit for a while b/c I've been really burned out when it comes to HKS I can't seem to get out of this spot. Its so annoying it keeps giving me a hard time I can't get past it. So it might be a little while b4 I can get to the good part but once I do the updates will become more frequent. Sorry every one. Read the others stuff I've written too please. R/R! - F~N-^^- 


	9. The Room Beyond The Iorn Door

(A/N: Yeah Yeah just read please. Oh and I'm going to try something new. I've finally realized that italics and bolds don't work on ff.net. -_-# So I'm making these changes:  
  
~" ...blah..."~ = Hiei Talking "...blah..." = who ever else besides Hiei talking out loud '...blah...' = thinking to one's self  
  
So there. Hope theirs less confusion now. RnR onegai!!) - F~N-^~-  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 9 The Room Beyond The Door  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm scratching your ears. Cats are supposed to like it. Do yo-" Her question was interrupted by a gruff purr. Well there's her answer.  
  
~"You say 'From what I gather' I don't talk does that mean you know about me? You haven't been around long enough to know that from experience."~ The cat meowed through purrs as she continued to scratch.  
  
"Oh, how very perceptive," she teased sarcastically. "Yes. I know about you and the rest of the Rekai Tantei. You, the forbidden child of the Koorime, who doesn't know about you, or that human punk with the spirit gun. And Botan's one of deaths messenger girls, shinamigami. The one with red hair, Kurama, isn't really human. He's a fox demon incarnated into a human body so he can regain his powers after loosing most of it in a fight with an enemy. I know all about you guys." She stopped her flow of information as his happy purring came to an abrupt halt.  
  
No one in makai was supposed to know about Kurama. A wave a panic rushed over his furry mind as he began to think about her unorthodox knowledge. If someone like this half-wit half human (or so he thought her to be) was able to get that accurate information on Kurama in a world of chaos such as the demon world, then the news must be all over makai by now. But it had only been 15 years since Youko disappeared from the demon world, that wasn't a lot of time to a demon. Not a long time at all.  
  
~" Koa."~ The cat began his interrogation. The demon world must not know of Kurama's hiding place or they would attack the human world. ~"Does any one else know about-"~  
  
"He's here." She cut him short of his questions as she scooped him up into her arms and stood to face a new face of, you guessed it, a demon.  
  
"Matsionu." He breathed heavily, staring down at them. He was a very tall demon. He was about as tall as an 8ft 11-inch tree. As he exhaled the force of his reeking breath was enough to toss Koa's ruby brown hair about her head like snakes around...well, like around someone's head. HE clothing tattered and torn like he had run through a field of holly bushes and, judging by the darker colors at the end of his long artier, landed in some mud. Or something...else.  
  
A large cat like tail escaped the back of his coat. "Come with me. He is waiting." He spook in a loud, low, gruff voice and roughly grabbed Koa's arm, pulling her along.  
  
"Hey. Hey! I can walk mySELF thank you!!" the demon did not reply only tugged harder. After 10 minutes of hostility, she finally just let him drag her along. I mean they were going to the same place were they not? Why waste energy walking? She knew it was a ways away anyway, might as well enjoy the ride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had been waiting, sitting inside her jacket for and HOUR. HE had had enough. ~" Matsionu! Where in hell are we going!?"~ He allowed the anger to rise in his voice.  
  
"We're not in hell, we're in makai kitty." She put a large infuses on 'Kitty'.  
  
~" I realize that but where are we going Matsionu? Where is he taking us?"~  
  
"Not now KITTY." Again, infuses on the K word.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" the 'tugboat' of a demon asked hearing the girl speak. They were almost to the destination.  
  
"Who me? No one..." HE 'humph'-ed at her answer and plowed through another bush.  
  
"We are here." He said once again.  
  
"Really? It's about time." Koa ripped her arm from his grasp and walked around it to she the final destination. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!?!?!?!?!" upon seeing it, she was baffled. Jaw reaching the floor. "Oh Inari save us all..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this..." Yusuke mumbled as he tripped over something not bothering to see what it was.  
  
"Well it serves you right for letting her go like that." Botan screeched, hitting him on the head with her oar. "THAT HUR FARRY GIRL!! So how many rules did I break?" he asked, still unable to get them strait.  
  
"Exactly 10. #1) Allowing a convict currently on probation out of care taking after being appointed for approved custody by the Rekai charges board. #2) Failing to appoint an appropriate caretaker to the aforementioned convicted to regulate supervision. #3) Allowing aforementioned convicted on probation's custody and safety in the inappropriate hands of another convict. #4) Though the 2 laterally mentioned convicts may be on good terms of order, the stronger of which is in no condition to protect the other of lesser strength. #5-"  
  
"OK, OK, we get the idea already! Just where do you think Koa went, huh?" Keiko said.  
  
The two had forced Yusuke out on this rather cold night to find the aforementioned convicted he so rudely kick out of his house. How could he have done that to her!? All she wanted was a little help and he through it back in her face. Keiko's hands tightened into fists just thinking about it. Even if she was 'empty' it was no like Yusuke to openly back down from a fight. That worried her. It worried her a lot. Something was wrong about this situation, but the only solution lied with a girl most likely miles away by now. She was the answer to all of this. She was the only one who knew about anything here. Only to Koa did any of this make sense. The demons suddenly showing up at their doorstep. Hiei's sudden transformation. Yusuke's sudden fear of...of something. Her 'empty' power. There were so many pieces to the puzzle it was confusing. But there were even more pieces missing.  
  
"Hey Keiko. Keiko, are you alright?" Yusuke asked waving a hand in front of her face. She had all the sudden stopped walling as the made their way to the woods.  
  
She was suddenly snapped from her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, nothing just...thinking. I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?" Botan asked her, stopping by to see what was the matter.  
  
"Yeah." Despite her positive answer, Keiko could feel her hands shaking inside her pockets.  
  
"Well ok." Yusuke said. Not bothering to cover up the obvious sound of worry in his voice.  
  
All three of them, Kurama had stayed behind just incase she came back to the house while they were still out looking for her, proceeded into the large wood just beyond the broken fence of Yusuke's back yard with a number of flashlights and jackets.  
  
"She left with the thin little jacket of hers. I hope she's not too cold. It's freezing out here." Keiko said, snuggling herself inside her jacket. Oh, how she wished she were inside with Kurama...and Koa.  
  
"Well she does have the fire gem of hers, I think she'll be ok. That gem can generate a good amount of heat. Enough to keep both of them warm for tonight anyway. I'm not sure how long it will last." Botan too snuggled into her large bright pink jacket. It was nice and warm. Made from fleece from the Rekai.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I heard Koa say once that her gems power is directly linked to her will. Which means as long as she has the will to create fire or something, it will always be able to do just that; make fire. But will powered weapons can be very dangerous to one's health. If you put too much of you will power into it than you can end up with not even having enough will power to live."  
  
"But if that's so," Yusuke turned around to face the Grim Reaper. "Can't she just turn Hiei back to normal? Can't she just take her will power out of it? That would change him back wouldn't it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. She never explained to me her weapons but I know that the Earth Gem is a little different than the rest. And the Rekai National Archives of Weaponry has no trace on a will-powered weapon quite like hers. And I know I've never seen anything like it before and I used to approve weaponry for the Dark Tournament before I became a Messenger of Koenma- sama."  
  
This sent chills up Yusuke's spine. There was something wrong with this and he knew it. But here they all were looking for the one thing that could make everything worse than it already was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~" This is insanity!"~ The kitten yelled from his perch facing the big, iron, black, CLOSED door. He had been waiting there for nearly an hour. ~" Matsionu! Hurry it up!!"~  
  
"SHUT IT!!!!!!" The big, iron, black, NOLONGER CLOSED door came swinging open to hit him right smack in the nose sending him flying into the wall opposite the door. Before he could get up and spit the numerous crud remarks at the women responsible for his current state, his window of opportunity was closed. Discouraged, he sat down and gingerly pawed at his now very tender pink nose. His big ears twitching at every sound anything made. He could hear heavy footsteps in another hall. IT wasn't the first pair. He had been hearing a lot of people moving the whole time he had been stuck in this castle of a building and Koa went into the room with the big iron door to talk with her little demon friends. He had also quite frequently heard Koa's extremely loud screams of anger that emanated from the room beyond the door. The walls looked like old, crumbling gray stone. It reminded him a lot like Maze Castle. The thought brought back unwanted memories so he shoved them away to muse over another time. He didn't quite know why he was forced to stay out side the room while the demons and the girl talked about something so important. He felt belittled but in his current state he could do nothing about it.  
  
After a few minutes of rubbing on his nose with his little black paw, which he found difficult with out opposable thumbs, he allowed his mind to wander as he assumed his earlier position in front of the door. Only this time a little farther back.  
  
Why was that girl so secretive? She wouldn't tell them anything about this place or where they were going or anything. She wouldn't let them know ever, it seemed.  
  
Well, the kitten/Jagonshi decided, he was going to get some answers.  
  
Right after she emerged from the room with the black iron door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End-O-Ch. 9  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Yay! Finally done. Got a nice long chapter now. 5 whole pages in Verdana 8.5 font. Took like 3 days...man I'm tiered. It's like 3 in the mourning and I have to get up really early to get to a rehearsal tomorrow...man. Well only 2 more days until Thanksgiving break. We're going up to my families place this year. My entire family, mom and dad's side, all live in the same city except for us. We're the black sheep. Bah. \D to tiered for this. Well we're bringing the lab top and it's like a 6-hour drive there so I should be able to write a lot, but I'm not sure when I can post it. I'll try to post soon though. I'm going to sleep now. Happy Thanksgiving every one. Eat a lot of Turkey.  
  
F~N-^~-)  
  
Oh yeah and this too. Just realized you guy don't know the paring yet. Well here you go.  
  
::Parings::  
  
H+OC (Hiei+Koa) *Notice* + NOT X but +  
  
K-OC (Kurama-Kao) Meaning, not on very good terms  
  
Maybe K+H (Kurama+Hiei) MAYBE *Shounen-ai NOT Yaoi*  
  
Later YxK (YusukexKeiko)  
  
I know Koa and Hiei Get passed around a bit sorry. Just the way it happened.  
  
I'm not much of a shounen-ai writer but I like reading it so I'm gonna try.  
  
Well good night. R+R onegai. Happy Turkey Day. Good night. 


	10. Ch 10 Pains of Past

(A/N: Hello wonderfully loyal readers! It's your lovely authoress here. I'm about 3 hours into my 8-hour trip. My dads driving so I get a lot of time to write so maybe I'll get a long chapter out or at least a couple short ones. I tend to do short chapters don't I? |D Gomennoshi. I hate this laptops keyboard! I'm used to a keyboard that the letters are split in half you know? This one is a fused board and it's really hard to type on. I'm getting used to it though. I still don't like it but I'm getting better at typing. It's gonna be 2 in the morning before we get to Lubbock so I might as well get some writing in before I go to sleep. |D So sleepy. OK so maybe I'll tack a nap before I write a little. Oh well. R&R onegai. Please read.) F~N-^~-  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 10 Pains of the Past  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: 'blah'= One part of Koa talking inside her head; ~blah~= Other part of Koa talking inside her head.)  
  
No. There was NO way in HELL she was going to do that!! No way what so ever.  
  
~Why wont you do it?~  
  
'Because I'm scared.'  
  
~Scared of what, I wonder.~  
  
'It wasn't supposed to happen like this.'  
  
~Ah, but you know that will always happen as long as you harbor this burden.~  
  
'And I harbor it for my life'  
  
(A/N: The above rules no longer apply.)  
  
She slung the door open once again; relieved she didn't hit the cat, scooped him up in one hand and shoved him into her jacket all in one graceful swoop. Hiei retaliated with loud shouts that only she could understand.  
  
"Stop it cat! We're going home." Before she could stop her self, the word had already escaped her lips and proceeded to tear through her ringing ears.  
  
Home.  
  
A flesh ripping pain rushed through her chest like wild fire on a dry savanna land. She fell to her bruised side in agony as she grasped at her chest trying to stop the pain from going any farther into her heart, but to no avail. The splitting burning pain rushed trough her like she had swallowed fire and was being burned from the inside out. Her left wrist burned with an even more aggressive venom right around were her.........  
  
"Oh inari......... Not again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~"You incompetent slim, what's going on!!"~ Hiei shouted at the top of his small lungs as she scooped him up off the ground gingerly and proceeded to run down the hall with all her speed. She placed him into the lining of her denim jacket as she ran her first few steps.  
  
~"Motsianu what the hell is going on?! Where are we going!! Koa answer me!"~ He yelled at her pocking his little furry head out of her collar of her jacket. An unusual wave of uneasiness and worry swiped over him when she did not reply his many questions. The worry was what bothered him. This girl had done such a horrible thing to him, making him like this, and yet he was put into such an immensely straining panic when she had such a look on her face as she did when he looked up at her.  
  
Her skin had turned a porcelain white looking almost as if she had been transformed into a doll. Her eyes were wide and her pupil's dilated. What could have happened in there that would make her so frightened? She seemed not even phased when she had been arrested; almost glad she had been taken away. But now.........seeing her like this.  
  
~"Koa answer me. What's wrong? What's going on?!"~  
  
"Stop it cat! We're going home." The minute she had finished her sentence her eyes grew large and she fell from her feet and skidded on her side down the floor. Hiei was thrown from her grasp and hit the wall with a grotesque smack. Koa remained on her side writhing in unbearable pain grasping at her black stone necklace. She screamed violently and thrashed her left hand around and around like it was on fire. Until on of her gems came flying out of her wrist. It was the red one. Fire.  
  
After the object had left her body she stopped moving. She totally stopped moving. Hiei, picking him self up from the pavement, lumbered over to her and peered over her shoulder. He could scarcely see her chest rise and fall breath with breath in her lungs. HE final gained the sell control to speak.  
  
~"Koa.........Are you alright? What's happening to you?"~ She did not answer. All the sudden Hiei's large cat ears perked at the sudden sound of moving feet. They were moving very fast and towards them no less. He spun around to face a gigantic demon looming his way down the hall. He looked much like the demon who had dragged them into the forest. Bering his sharp teeth at the monster her hissed and allowed his lanky tail to puff up like a fluffy pine cone and hissed at the unknown identity.  
  
The monstrosity merely picked him up by the scruff of the neck, fallowed by being bitten several times, and threw him to the side.  
  
"Protecting her, huh kitty? Too bad she has to come with me." He bellowed. His voice was so low that it shook the walls and caused dust to come out.  
  
'Protecting? Was I really protecting her?'  
  
The demon picked Koa up off the ground by the back of her collar much like he had Hiei, letting her dangle from several feet in the air and slug her over his shoulder and began to walk away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ End-O-Ch. 10  
  
(A/N: Its late and we have to drive back home tomorrow at 6 in the mourning and on the 8 hour trip back I have to write a speech for school. I HAVE to get some sleep soon. I am sooooooooo tiered!!! *yawns* Sorry folks looks like I got another short chapter out. Turns out that my 7 year old cousin wouldn't let me write my story while I was supposed to be playing with her (Who knew -_-) so I never got the chance to write until night time and by then I was too tired to. It ends out that the beginning author note was from my first day of my break, and my ending note is from my last day here. Sorry about such a short chapter but I have to go to sleep. Good night hope you all had a great Thanksgiving.) F~N-^~- 


	11. defalt ch

This fiction has been officially abandoned. 


	12. Summers Here

Attention: SUMMER IS OFFICALLY HERE!!!!! Woot! I have finally finished the 8th grade and next year I'LL BE IN HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3 As you can see I'm only a little exited.  
  
As for plans for the summer, I am going to orchestra camp for about a week and I'm working for my mother to try and get enough dinaro to pay for an anime convention!!! 'Tis the 1st one in my city and I'm total siked(sp?). I'm spending all summer working for money and making costumes. I might even get to open up an art both but I might be too young. Fresh Fish over here.... HeeHee I'm a fishy X3 (High schools gonna be fun)  
  
Any way, sense I'm not going to be doing much the summer, I'm gonna write a lot!! Yeah!! I might re-write Hiei Kitty Story this summer, but no promises, and I know I definitely will be working on a really awesome Gundam Wing fic I started in the 7th grade =D. So, good news for you guys!! X3  
  
Summers gonna be fun....  
  
Happy summer to all, I'll be updating soon (most likely ¬¬;;) and wish me luck!! I'm going to try and get some decent writing out this time.  
  
Happy Summer! H.A.G.S. To All!!!!!!!!  
  
-FireNeiko=:= 


End file.
